Lex Lightning
Lex Lightning is a major character and antagonist later protagonist in SuperMansion. History Lex Lightning is the daughter/son of Titanium Rex and Frau Mantis. At some point, Mantis gave her to Dr. Devizo and hatched a plan to kill her father. Lex approached her father and forged a fake bond with him, thus helping Dr. Devizo succeed to defeat the league and plan a nuclear strike with the command codes Lex has stolen from Ivan Whiff. Later after the subtopian invasion, she rejoined the league and changed her name to Titanium Lex. In the future, Lex discovers her true nature that her mantis DNA she inherited from her mother, Frau Mantis would soon take over her body and mind so that she would eradicate the world, implying that her mother had dreamt of. Appearance Lex is pretty young woman with Red hair. In Season 1 Lex's hair was long and her costume comprised of a sleeveless T shirt with a lightning bolt on it, a short skirt with a yellow belt. She also wore a black fingerless glove on her left hand and a green cape on her back the reach her lower back. In Season 2 Lex adopted a darker look matching her villain status. Her wore her hair in a ponytail and her costume was black long sleeve shirt with the same lightning bolt and black pants. But kept her cape. In Season 3 after changing her name to Titanium Lex and rejoining the League of Freedom she changed her costume once again. Her hair is now cut short, she wears a black costume with a T for titanium on her chest and a green cape. In her mantis form, her eyes and arms resembles that of a mantis. Powers and Abilities Subtopian/Insect Hybrid Physiology Lexs body stores energy from Earths Magnetic Core which gives her the same powers as her father. Super-Strength Lex is strong enough to beat Robo-Dino into submission so much so that he now says Lex is terrifying. She once pushed an army helicopter over 10 feet along the sand in 2 seconds, preventing it from exploding. She was also able to hold her own against her father and gain the upper hand, though it is likely that Rex was holding back. Organic Metal Fist Lex possesses an organic metal fist, which can transform into a powerful cannon. Despite never being taught how to use it, having figured it out on her own. Her hand it notably a brighter color than other Subtopians. Healing Factor Lex was blinded during the final battle of season one. A couple of months later she was shown to have her eyesight completely recovered. Though it is unlikely that she had taken the entire time to heal. Invulnerability Titan Vision and Hearing Though yet to display these abilities, it is likely Lex does possesses them. Flight Though originally unable to fly, Lex was able to unlock the power of flight with help from her father. Lightning powers Lex is able to generate lightning from her body. She can use this as a projectile or channel it into her Titanium Fist to strengthen her punches. Gender Shifting Due to mother's mantis DNA which enables her to change genders at will. While Lex can be either gender, Lex prefers their female form (probably because male Lex looks like a fat nerd). In the future, her male form evolved into a disguise that imitates the looks of American Ranger so that the world in destruction will know her not as Titanium Lex, but as President Ranger. Insectoid Form When Lex unleashes the full power of her insect half, her hands become green insect claws, her mouth splits open and her eyes become those a mantis. In this form she is much stronger, able to overpower and defeat Debbie Devizo's God Mode. She can extend her claws into blades that emit venom that enhances human DNA of victims, mutating them into insect drones by stabbing them, the same thing Costa Rican wasps do to their prey. Weaknesses Vulnerability to Anti-Magno Like all Subtopians, Lex is extremely vulnerable to Anti-Magno, a substance derived from the Earth's magnetic core that depletes her strength, and can even kill her if she is exposed to it for too long. Because she was only half Subtopian, Lex believed she was invulnerable to its radiation, but this proved to be false. Pheromones Lex's insect half caused her to emit a pheromone that caused men around her to find her repulsive, but caused insects like Bugula to find her attractive. Power Instability Lex's insectoid half makes her powers unstable. The more she uses these powers, the more unstable she becomes. Supernatural Powers Lex's Subtopian physiology grants her no defense against supernatural powers. Trivia * Lex has the six episodes named after her, Lex, Lexanity, Lex as a Weapon, Titanium Lex, Masters of Lex and Bad Lex. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:League of Freedom Members Category:Stubs